Like Father like Daughter
by Icyangel12
Summary: Meet Wolverine, nothing to tie him down, power house bad-ass. Now meet Bo a young girl who's lived on her own no restictions. Now there worlds are about to crash together as they learn that the saying Like Father like Daughter is more than just a saying.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This is my X-men fic. I've desided to write a fic about my O.C. Bo she's has some special family I'll give you a hint before you even read it: Claws. Yeah I know right she inherited his personality too... **

** "Hey Bub on with the story"**

**No need to get pushy Bo Alright on to the story:**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill I own nothing more than my O.C.'s **

"BO! Get your ass in here!" A female voice called from my boss's office as you could probely tell I'm Bo and for all your people out there who are wondering I'm a girl. I walked into my boss's office my boss Carol sat tapping her red maniquered fingernails on her desk. I work as a full time waitress at an all night restrant working as many hours as I can.

"You hollered?" I asked brushing my thick black hair out of my face, _stupid hair I'm cutting you when I get home_ I thought.

"Bo sit down..." Carol motioned to a chair infront of her desk. I sighed I knew this wasn't good. Carol sighed "Bo why didn't you tell me that you were only sixteen?" She asked her green eyes looking kindly into my sharp brown ones.

I sighed "You would only let me work part-time... I can't do that I need to pay the rent on my apartment," I said.

"I know but I could get fired if they found out I even let you work here Bo. I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to-"

"Fire me I know," I said standing up getting ready to leave her office.

"Bo I'm sorry," Carol said as I turned the knob to her office.

"I know Carol just make sure if you need any help you'll call right?" I asked hopeful.

"I'll try Bo," Carol said "I'll try my damnedest but I can't promise," I walked out of her office then tears forming in pools at the bottom of my eyes.

_Rent is due in a week and my last pay check is going to be canceled... I hate my life! _My mind screamed. I walked outside the my motorcycle I turned the key and started the long ride home...

*With the x-men*

"So Chuck," Wolverine also known as Logan asked curiously as he and Beast who is known as Hank sat while the profesor connected with Ceribro "Why am I here again?"

"Logan I've found I mutant that's desprately in need of our help. Her name is Victoria Bo," Charles said unconnecting with the large machine.

"Victoria Bo? That's an odd name," Hank said.

"I afraid that Victoria is the only name she has. She and everybody else calls her Bo," Charles said wheeling out of the circular room as the two men followed him "Her mother is an abusive drug addict and has no connection with or to her daughter other than giving her mental scars,"

"Well why hasn't she been arrest for child abuse yet?" Hank asked.

"Because Victoria has heeling abilitys much like you Logan," Charles said finally reaching his office "Hank can you leave Logan and I alone for a while?"

"Of course Charles,"

Once inside with a locked door Charles continued his previous conversation "Victoria also has three metal claws on each hand like you Logan. The only diffrence in her powers is that Victoria can shapeshift into a dog,"

"Yeah so the girl has powers like me so what?" Logan asked.

"It seems she also inherited most of your looks Logan," Charles said handing him a piture of Bo: She was about 5'5", had brown eyes, thick black hair, inlarged K9 teeth and Logan could see that the girl had an up-beat, hard-core, fighter additude. In the picture Bo seemed to be yelling at the person holding the camera she had on a black tank-top, riped up jeans, and flip-flops. Bo had one arm across her chest the other pointed at the camera holder she looked as if she was going to jump up and knock his block off.

It took a minute to sink in before he asked "What do you mean inherited?"

Charles took a breath in slowly "You really have never meet her?"

"No! And What do you mean she inherited my looks!?" Logan yelled standing up tired of the question game "How could she inherit them if I'm not related to her!? It's not like she's my k-" Logan stopped suddenly she couldn't be. Bo can't be his. Sure he had many erm... lovers but he couldn't have a dare he say it-child? "Charles she isn't... Please tell me she isn't..." Logan asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"She's your daughter Logan," Charles said "I want you to go with the rest of the team. I've chosen a group of people I think that will suit being around her best because from what I've heard she has inherited your temper also," Charles laughed.

*With Bo*

I had drove home to a small crappy apartment I walked into the main lobby of the apartment building to find three people I had never seen before a young brown haired girl about as old as me, another red haired girl a bit older then the first, and older brown haired boy wearing sunglasses sat around a table.

I gave them an odd look this place was on the bad part of town and new people were a _very _scarce thing. I just shook my head and went up stairs to my apartment once inside I changed out of my work uniform and into a pair of pj's.

I went into the topmost cabinet of my kitchen and grabbed a bottle of coke the fancy bottle cap desided to stick to I did the only thing I knew to do: I clenched my fists and my three metal claws came out of the joints in my knuckles I used the first claw to pop the top off.

"Y'know," I said to myself "I bet I could knock someone's block off using these things but no I have to do it the old fasioned way because if I actully used them it would be murder," I said taking a swig of the cola walking into the living room to find two adults a african american woman with white hair and a guy who looked like an older man version of me. I leaned on the door frame to the kitchen then I looked at my claws and back to them "Are you going to rob me?" I asked sceptical.

"No?" The woman said

"You tryin' to kill me?"

"Not at the moment," Guy me said.

I chuckled silently hating myself for doing so but I pulled my claws back in and said "Any of you want a beer or a coke or something?" Both of them looked at me like I was crazy.

The guy-me said "Sure what the hell? Give me a beer,"

I walked into the kitchen and yelled "what about the other four of you?!" I knew that those three kids were hidding in my coat closet. I had guests who weren't trying to kill me this was a first.

"Just bring out five cokes," the woman said.

"Okay!" I said grabbing the bevrages I was about to grab the last one _Hold the phone five?_

I just shook my head and took the final coke putting the drinks on a tray I had brought home from work one time. I carried them out to the people who now sat in my living room I sat the drinks on the coffee table. All drinks were grabbed except the fifth coke then a three finger hand grabbed it from above I looked up and saw a blue person with pointed ears hanging from my light I saw his tail swishing around too. _Oh wow is he hot or what? _He looked at me with yellow eyes and asked with a german accent "What is something wrong?"

"Ah dude," I said shock lacing my voice as I crossed my arms infront of my chest "You're hanging on my light,"

"And?" He asked greatly counfused like he did this all the time and I being my lovely calm self I face palmed while growling.

"Well get down!" I yelled causeing my claws to come out suddenly but I put them back before saying "I rent this place and lights falling onto the floor because of cute furry blue elf guys were hanging upside down off of them is not covered in my renting agreement!" I said grabbing the color of his shirt yanking him down from the light then there was a 'poof' then a cloud of blue smoke and the elf guy was sittin cross legged on floor infront of the brown haired girl. "Okay now that were all here and mister blue guy over there," I said motioning to said blue guy "has demenstated his teleportation can someone tell me why there is like six people in my living room?! Before you even say anything about that who the hell are you?"

The brown haired girl pipped up "I'm Kitty or Shadowcat,"

I wanted to hug her "Thank you Kitty my name's Victoria but call me Bo and only Bo 'Kay?"

"Okay!" Kitty exclaimed.

The red head was next "I'm Jean and this is Scott or Cycolops," She said as she pointed to the sunglasses wearing guy.

"Jean and Scott 'kay got it," I said making a note of names.

"I'm Storm," The woman said.

"Hi," I said back

"I'm Logan," Guy-me said.

"Okay let me list this off real quick Kitty, Jean, Scott, Storm and Logan. Alright now who are you?" I asked my blue 'friend'.

"I'm Kurt also known as Nightcrawler," He said kindly extending his hand. I shook it and kind of awkwordly let go because I had already introduced myself to the group.

"So what are you here for anyway," I asked them.

"Well Bo you see were here to take you to a place where you can learn to control your um abilitys..." Strom said

"You mean the claws? And the healing? And the 'amazing' ability to turn into a german shepard? Yeah those abilitys?" I asked sarcasticly.

"You can turn into a puppy?" Kitty asked in awe.

"I am not a puppy," I growled realizing I was the only standing person in the room.

"Cool," Kurt said I scowled as I blushed at his complement.

"So why come now?" I asked "I've had these abilitys as you've started to call them for ages,"

"Well your um... your erh..." Storm tried to find the right word.

"Well out with it dude use your words!" I said trying to speed this up so I could get some sleep.

"Your father works with us," She finally spat it out "And he just found out you're here," I noticed Logan giving Storm a dirty look. _He must be friends with dad_ I thought.

"So dear old dad huh? Surprising because I've never met the guy and from what my mother has said about him," I whistled "He sounds like a real hoot. But then again Mom is the reason I moved out,"

"Why what'd she do?" Jean asked.

" Ah yes my mummy dearist was a violent substance abuser," I said taking a swig of coke "And that's not the only thing she abused," I add almost silently. "She said that I was a mistake that she had no part in..." I chuckled "Which is kinda of odd because it's kind of her fault for having a fling with some guy then leaveing to find out you're pregnate with his kid,"

"Wow she sound like an amazing role model," Logan said taking a hearty drink of beer.

"Yeah I know right? Back to my father. I have no grudges agenst the guy but I've never heard nice words about him. But hey if he actully cares then what the hell I'm up for meeting the guy," I said taking a swig of my coka cola.

Logan stood up, walked over to me then awkwordly hugged me I tensed up then he let go "Wow there Logan chill for a sec I don't need a hug a the moment," I said.

Logan sighed fear sort of lacing his voice as he said "Bo I'm your father,"

I looked at him for a secound in disbelief before in complete and utter shock I stuttered out: "It-t's n-nice to m-m-meet you d-d-d-daddy," Then I fainted.

The last thing I remembered before my body completely shut down was my dad saying "Well that went well,"

**End of this Chapter so we've meet Bo, she got fired, she met most of the X-men and found out her dad was Logan aka Wolverine and to top it all off she likes Kurt! Okay R and R please whilst I write a secound chapter. So be nice and wait for it all to be over! **


	2. Holy Crap a talking Dog?

**Chapter two of This X-man fic Bo and Logan finally meet each one and other. Let's watch as she meets some of the x-men and we meet her room-mate. Also I'm also trying a new writing style of switching point of views.**

1st P.O.V.

When I awoke from my fainting spell I saw that the world around me was now in diffrent shades of grey, white and black. Kitty was now much taller than me 'Aw crap it happened again didn't it?'

"Awe look how cute of a puppy dog you are!" Kitty cooed. 'yes it did God damn it' I stood up on my now four legs and let out a growl at Kitty for calling me a puppy. I was an odd dog as far as shepards go. I had jet black fur and stood taller than most German shepards.

I let out a slight whine before turning to Logan giveing him my 'this is your fault,' glare before skurring off the my room. "Where's she going?" Jean asked. I ignored her grabbing my collar. I didn't even own a dog and had to pay for tags! For me! I walked out laying the collar on the floor.

They stared at me like I was stupid. Logan rolled his eyes before putting the thing on me. "So does this always happen?" Kitty asked.

I gave a dog-like shrug and whined louder than before 'this sucks ass,' I thought.

Jean read my mind saying "It does fit you well," I barked at her my tail wagging at ninety miles an hour.

'Thanks I think the spikes really bring out my eyes,' I thought sarcasticly.

"Well we have to get her back to the school so she can meet Professor Xaiver," Storm said.

"Okay but she's rideing in your car," Scott said "I don't want dog fur in my car," I growled at him fiercly.

"Oh for the love of- fine I'll take her it's not like she's going to stay a dog forever. Right?," Logan asked me walking twords my door.

'Hell no,' I thought.

"She says no," Jean said to Logan.

I suddenly barked remembering something I turned and raced to the other room in my apartment which was my roomate, Digit's, I picked up my phone and ran out 'bitch needs to stop takin' my crap,'

I then walked out the door with Logan to a large black truck the others followed getting in seprate cars. Logan opened the door for me and I jumped inside my phone in my mouth. Logan got in a started to drive along the ocean I had laid down in the front seat my phone now in the cup holder. "I'm sorry about the whole 'hugging' thing I'm new to being a dad didn't know you were even born until a couple hours ago... So I don't know how this," He paused I looked up at him my eyes slightly open slightly closed "I just wish I knew about you sooner," I rolled my eyes.

"No need for speaches old man Mom was a bitch face enough said," I said in perfect english.

Logan swerved the truck a little "You can talk!?"

"Not most of the time but it's one of the few sighs that I'm reverting back into my human form it'll take a while longer but I prefer not to talk infront of normal people tends to freak them out," I said as the truck pulled into a stop at a large gate 'Xavior institute for gifted youngsters'

"Here we are the professor will meet you in his study he's waiting for you," Logan said opening the door for me.

"Thanks see ya 'round," I said as I scurred off into the mansion. I saw many people laughing and talking, watching tv. I had soon run into a wall which was covered in fur?

"Hm? Why hello my furry friend," The wall said. I looked up to see a large man he was beast-like fur covering his body his k-9 teeth larger than a normal person."You don't belong here," He said calmly.

I whimpered my instincts trying to take over I shook my head trying to find my voice which had suddenly disappeared. That guy was huge compared to me I was afraid of him trying to scurry away. "Beast don't scare her! That's the newest recruit!" I whipped around at the familiar voice I saw Kitty walking tword me with a strangly familiar boy.

I forgot my fear running up to Kitty with a tall wagging "Kitty!" I exclaimed jumping on her both of us fell to the ground she laughed and I looked up yelling "And you that other guy!" I said jumping on him to he let out a hey and landed on his butt his watch hitting the ground and he fuzzed out becoming furry with a three fingered hand holding his head "Kurt? Hi!" I backed up and shook my head "Get a hold of your self Bo!" I said to myself "No going into puppy love mode," Kitty started to get up "Yeah sorry about that I kinda get all dog no brain when I go fuzzy. I can't help it that much it's usually not this bad," I said dropping my ears giving the puppy dog eyes "I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked concered.

"No! Not at all I've had worse from Kurt," Kitty said with a thumbs up once on her feet.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed hitting his watch again turning into a normal looking person. I looked at him stangely what was wrong with him before?

"Anyway Bo this is Hank or Beast he's one of the Professors. Beast this Bo... Logan's daughter," Kitty said.

"Am I missing something here?"

"No but Charles is waiting for you in the study I'll show you," Hank said walking down the hall.

"So I-" I was interupted by my stomach suddenly doing a three sixty I felt bones break and reform, the instant chill of retracting fur, and the over all feeling of going to hurl.

"Bo!" Kitty asked as I got off my hands and knees stumbleing "Are you alright?"

"Yeah sure I just turned into a human from a freaking ball of fur and I'm just fine," I said sarcasticly. My hair now was almost dragging the floor and I still had a tail and puppy dog ears "Awe crap now I really need to cut my hair,"

"That was an amazing lupinaistic transformation did you initate that yourself or is it programed into your body's funtions?" Hank asked.

"Dude I don't even know what happens to my clothes when I do that do you think I know how to turn back?" I said looking at the now blue man. It was true my clothes disappeared when I went dog and came back when I changed back.

"Never mind Professor Xavior is waiting for," Hank said grabbing me by the literal collar around my neck.

"Okay. Bye Kitty, Bye Kurt," I said with a wave as Hank dragged me down the hall.

"Bye?" Kurt said with a wave back.

I was then drug down the hallway with much protest on my part into a study where a bald man sat in a wheel chair behind the desk. Hank then sat me in a chair and left the room "Ah Hello Miss. Victoria,"

"Don't you dare call me that... that name. My name is Bo don't have a last name but my name is just Bo. Alright?" I said angerly. I hate that name it brung back so many memorys I couldn't deal with all at once.

"Alright Miss. Bo you are Logan's daughter yes?" The man asked.

"Yeah... I mean from what I've heard,"

The man laughed "I see you and he have many of the same atributes. My name is Charles Xavior this is my mansion and school. I'm going to offer you something,"

"And what would that be Chuck?"

"We have an a lot of people with special talents and abilitys such as your own we would be interested to have you on our team. We would give you room and board and help with your studys,"

"I can't be apart of a team I don't know and that doesn't know me," I said.

"You believe you are sixteen years of age due to your lack of rememberance for your birthdate, you're afraid of needles and have clostraphobia, you love art and music, your bestfriend and closest thing to family is Helen Johnson better known as Digit, and your favorite colour is navy blue," Charles said I opened my mouth to say something he then tapped his head "I'm a telepath like Jean. You may not act like it but your afraid to accept change it's not easy I know,"

"Alright I'll join on one condition,"

*An hour later* 3rd P.O.V.

"What is she doing Profesor?" Scott asked as he and the rest of the X-men watched Bo stare at the driveway while sitting on the front steps.

"Waiting," Prof. X said as he saw a pair of head lights and Bo's tail started to move. The car stoped infront of the intitute and a blonde haired, blue eyed, girl with green freakles stepped out of the car.

"So you damn Badger tell me why I'm here again?" She asked.

Bo shrugged "Because I said to be... And for the love of Christ don't call me a Badger, Digit. You'll get the others started,"

Digit held up her hands in defeat " 'Kay, but you're still Badger weither you like it or not it fits you," She turned to the others watching the conversation "So who's the peanut gallery?"

Bo shrugged again while standing up "I know like five or six of them the rest just live here and are apart of some team that I was offered to join,"

"Why?"

"I don't I went like blah blah x-genes blah blah something unique yadda yaddda so on and so forth. Oh hey! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a dad! And he's not a totally dick-as far as I know,"

"Cool beans dude but he comes from your gene pools so I think he's going to turn out to be one anyway," Digit said nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Logan yelled angerly.

"That him?"

"How'd ya know?" Bo said in a sarcastic surprised voice "People this Digit, Digit these are the people,"

"Hi!" Digit said with an overly enthusiastic wave of the hand.

"Why do they call you Digit?" Evan, Storm's nefiew asked cockality.

"Have you ever seen Lilo and Stitch?" Digit asked lifting up the bottom half of her shirt.

"I think why?" Evan said out of Digits side came two extra arms.

"Because I am totally Stitch except for being blue,"

"And fuzzy," Bo added.

"I don't have a tail either,"

"Nor do you have awesome ears,"

"Yeah well close enough you're still Lilo,"

"When did we deside I was Lilo I thought I was Badger?"

"Because I said so!"

"You're an ass!"

"Badger?" Jean asked.

"Arg! Don't go there we're argueing! Go away all of you before I cut your faces off!" Bo yelled.

"Yeah yeah you stupid Badger!"

"That's it I'm chopping off on of those extra arms of you're you stupid spider!"

"What do you mean spider!"

As the roommates argued the entire mansion stared in confusion Prof. Xavior just chuckled they would stop argueing eventually but until then the fun had only just begun.


End file.
